Kokoro no Yoridoko
by kitamiapplepie
Summary: Tohru has lost everything and now she is in a new world called one piece can her heart be healed by all the damage (putting lyrics of songs in the story they are not mine remember that)
1. Odds&ends by Hatsune Miku

I do not own anything but this story

ODDS&ENDS BY hatsune miku

いつだって君は笑われ者だ

You have always been laughed at

やることなすことツイてなくて

Unattached in all you do

挙句に雨に降られ

In the end descending into the rain,

お気にの傘は風で飛んでって

"My favorite umbrella has been blown away" you say

そこのノラはご苦労様と

With appreciation for your efforts,

足を踏んづけてった

I've been treading upon that field

いつもどおり君は嫌われものだ

As always you are a disliked person

何にもせずとも遠ざけられて

People keeping their distance without reason

努力をしてみるけど

Even though you've put in much effort

その理由なんて「なんとなく？」で

Thinking "It must be for some reason or another"

君は途方に暮れて悲しんでた

You're at a loss and have fallen into sadness

ならあたしの声を使えばいいよ

So it's fine to use my voice!

人によっては理解不能で

Not able to be understood by humans,

なんて耳障り、ひどい声だって

A painful, terrible voice

言われるけど

Even if it's called such things

きっと君の力になれる

I'll surely become your strength

だからあたしを歌わせてみて

So let me sing and you'll see

そう君の 君だけの言葉でさ

Yes, let me sing your very own words

綴って 連ねて

Compose them and join them together

あたしがその思想（コトバ）を叫ぶから

I'll cry out those words and feelings

描いて 理想を

Lay out your ideals

その思いは誰にも 触れさせない

I won't let anyone touch those feelings

ガラクタの声はそして響く

And then the voice of the Odds & Ends will ring out

ありのままを不器用につないで

Clumsily connecting the truth together

精一杯に 大声を上げる

Raising a big voice with all my might

いつからか君は人気者だ

For a while now you've become a popular person

沢山の人にもてはやされ あたしも鼻が高い

Praised by so many, I am proud as well

でもいつからか君は変わった

But since when have you changed like this?

冷たくなって だけど寂しそうだった

Becoming so cold and lonely like this

もう機械の声なんてたくさんだ 僕は僕自身なんだよって

Already there are so many mechanical voices

僕は僕自身なんだよって

Being who I am,

ついに君は抑えきれなくなって あたしを嫌った

In the end you could not hold it back, and begin to hate me

君の後ろで誰かが言う

Behind your back, someone said,

「虎の威を借る狐のくせに」って

"He's just acting big"

君は ひとりで泣いてたんだね

You were crying alone weren't you

聴こえる？この声

Can you hear it? This voice

あたしがその言葉を掻き消すから

I'm wiping those words away,

解ってる本当は 君が誰より優しいってことを

I know the truth, that you are more kind than anyone

ガラクタの声はそして歌った

And then the voice of the Odds&Ends sang

他の誰でもない君のために

No just for anyone, only for you

軋んでく 限界を超えて

A gentle squeak, crossing any boundary

二人はどんなにたくさんの言葉を

思いついたことだろう

Together we thought of so many words to say, haven't we?

だけど今は何ひとつ思いつかなくて

And yet, right now a single one doesn't come to mind

だけどなにもかもわかった

But still everything is understood

「そうか、きっとこれは夢だ。

永遠に覚めない、君と会えた、そんな夢」

"I see, surely this is a dream. Never waking up, coming to know you, that kind of dream."

ガラクタは幸せそうな笑顔をしたまま

The Odds & Ends keeping a smiling face like that

どれだけ呼んでももう動かない

No matter how much I call out, it still won't move

望んだはずの結末に君は泣き叫ぶ

At your desired conclusion, crying and screaming

嘘だろ 嘘だろって

It's a lie right? It's not true!

そう泣き叫ぶ

Yes, cry and scream

「僕は無力だ。

"I'm powerless"

ガラクタ一つだって救えやしない」

I could not rescue even a single neglected item

想いは涙に

Those feeling, through your tears,

ぽつりぽつりとその頬を濡らす

Stain your cheeks one by one

その時 世界は

At that time,

途端にその色を

大きく変える

The world will change that color in a grand way

悲しみ 喜び

Sadness and joy

全てを一人と

ひとつは知った

All will be felt together as one

言葉は歌になりこの世界を

When I begin to sing

再び駆け巡る 君のために

The world will once again go around for your sake

その声に意思を宿して

That voice entrusted with your intentions

今 思いが響く

Right now those feelings will ring out


	2. Proluge

Proluge

I don't own anything but this story

? ﾟﾒﾠ? ﾟﾒﾠ? ﾟﾒﾠ? ﾟﾒﾠ? ﾟﾒﾠ? ﾟﾒﾠ  
"I LOVE YOU KYO-KUN WHY CAN'T YOU ACCEPT THAT!?" Tohru screamed firmly but tears ran down her face Kyo's face was shocked as but turned his head in shame (A/N: I changed it so it wouldn't wrong) her eyes widend as she ran the opposite way trying to clear all the tears in her eyes but the just kept coming.

? ? ? ? ? ?

"Then I'll be your friend" Tohru said as she reached her hand to Akito,  
Akito steadily stepped closer to her. Her feet next to the cliff but it was to late Tohru fell of the cliff.

"TOHRU!" She screamed running to the house trying to call someone.  
? ﾟﾒﾠ? ﾟﾒﾠ? ﾟﾒﾠ? ﾟﾒﾠ? ﾟﾒﾠ? ﾟﾒﾠ

Her mind was blank her heart pained and her throbbed why didn't Kyo say something it was to painful she loved Kyo but he never answered she wanted someone who will love her,hold her, cherish her, speak with her,smile at her, and comfort her they could laugh, eat,cry,cheer,smile together share thier feelings that was what she saw in Kyo.

"Kyo-kun"

Her ochre eyes watered fresh salty tears  
"Please,Please love me Kyo-kun"  
She cried but made no sound

"I want somebody to love me"

"Help Me!"

She fell faster as her was engulfed by blue light her ochre eyes widened she saw all the memories of her with Kyo hazily gliding with the blue light a sorrowful smile crept on her face as the tears formed again the memories

The azure light got brighter and she smelled something fresh and a little salty her eyes wandered around trying to put together what was going on until she dark blue splashing

Her ochre eyes widened as her heart pounded faster "S-SEA!" she was falling in her hair had flown wild as she was engulfed by the water her head was throbbing as she pressure in her head  
"Goodbye life"  
Suddenly she felt a tug at her hand as she was pulled out of water

She hit her back on a hard surface  
but couldn't open her eyes she started hearing voice

"OH MY WHAT A BEAUTY ITS A WOMAN THANK GOODNESS!"

"Her arm is bleeding Chopper can you fix it?"

"Of course I can"

"She is a pretty lady Sanji"

"Oh Robin I am in harmony with seeing her beauty and you agreeing with me"

"We should wash her clothes and wash her"

"That is a good idea Nami"

Tohru felt her body being lifted up her head was spinning

She heard a *click* as she was layed on a soft surface as she felt a liquid in her elbow then a thick surface wrapped around her elbow

"You're going to be okay"

"Oi chopper she smells like strawnanas and choclate"

"That was out of no where Luffy"

Then she heard hoofs and foots then a clicking sound on the door

"Thank you you kind warm people"  
The tears fell again as she fell into a deep slumber.


	3. Paradise by Coldplay

I don't this lyrics but I own this story

Coldplay-Paradise

When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach  
So she ran away in her sleep  
Dreamed of para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
Every time she closed her eyes  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh

When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach  
And the bullets catch in her teeth

Life goes on  
It gets so heavy  
The wheel breaks the butterfly  
Every tear, a waterfall  
In the night, the stormy night  
She closed her eyes  
In the night, the stormy night  
Away she'd fly.

And dreamed of para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh

She dreamed of para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.

La la la La  
La la la

So lying underneath those stormy skies.  
She said oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh.  
I know the sun must set to rise.

This could be para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
This could be para- para- paradise  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.

This could be para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
Could be para- para- paradise  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.

This could be para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
Could be para- para- paradise  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.

Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo  
Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo


	4. Chapter 1

I don't own anything but this story

Chapter 1 how she smiled

Tohru found herself standing outside the air breezed again she was holding a paper and walking to Saki and Arisa who were weeping thier eyes out (but she didn't notice)

"Tohru !"

she turned her head to see Kyo panting heavily

"Toh-"

"EEEEEK GOMEN!" She screamed as she ran away but Kyo just running after

"Tohru wait!"

She paused and turned her head and tried not cry

"Tohru I'm sorry I was to shocked cause I thought I was dreaming"

She nodded her head in understanding

"Because-"

Kyo stepped closer to her she looked up to him

"Kyo-kun?"

"I love you too"

He bent down his lips made contact with hers

Tohru shocked eased and put her small hands around him

"I love you too ...Kyo-kun"

Her body glistened as she dissolved into crystal light

Kyo's eyes widened he was dreaming ?

"Tohru"

He swore he that he saw her

"Tohru"

He swore she talked to him

"Tohru"

That she wrapped her small and fragile hands around him

"Tohru"

He swore that she said "I love too... Kyo-kun"

"TOHRU!" He screamed he fell down his tears streamed on his face

"I'm right here Kyo-kun!" Tohru said

He kept on crying

"Kyo...kun"

Still crying

"Kyo-kun!"

Just tears was her answers

"KYO-KUN I'M RIGHT HERE !"

She screamed but nothing happened she collapsed next to him her tears were splating everywhere

/

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru said firmly waking up from here nightmare not even noticing where she was she just got up and started running to the front of the deck

The cool dark air and full moon shone upon her as ran to the deck

"KYO-KUN!"

The waves splashed

"KYO-KUN!"

Hearing the screaming the crew all got up lazily from thier slumber

"What goin on?" Nami asked as she rubbed her left eye with her right hand

"It seems the guest has woken up" Robin said calmly

"OH THE BEAUTIFUL ANGEL MUST BE TERRIFIED I MUST SAVE HE-"

"KYO-KUN!"

Zoro who was half awake was snapped out of the half slumber

Luffy who was subconsciously dreaming of meat snapped out of it too

Chopper who was just listening in fear was this person bad ?

Franky who had his chin resting upon hand while nodding was pretending to be listening but was really thinking of what to add to the ship

Brook who was just ... still sleeping

"KYO-KUN!"

The crew ran to the front if the deck (well Zoro was dragging Brook who was still sleeping but you get the point)

"What's wrong ?" Nami asked having worry in her eyes

The brunette turned her head she had wide ochre eyes that were red and puffy a small nose a mouth that quivered she was in fact pretty no beautiful Sanji said nothing but blushed at her beauty

"Are you oka-"

"WHERE AM I WHERE'S YUKI,SHIGURE,HATSUHARU, MOMIJI KYO-KUN!" She screamed

"Kyo-kun" she said subconsciously

"KYO-KUN!" She screamed and collapsed on her knees tears escaped as slammed her hand on the floorboard

"I don't know this 'Kyo-kun' but its okay tell me your name and we'll work this out " Nami said gently as she put her hand on the brunette the brunette nodded and tried to stop crying but failed

"I'll comfort you till you better" Nami said smiling heartily and brought the brunette closer

End of chapter 1

WOOHOOO THAT WAS A GREAT ONE I THINK PLEASE REVIEW AND SPREAD THIS GOOD STORY!


End file.
